degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Cry Me A River (2)
Cry Me A River (2) is the seventh episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on July 26, 2011. Summary Dave is expecting high-fives over his on-air outburst about Adam. But that's not how things are shaking out—Simpson is livid and the LGBT club has started a petition to have Dave taken off the air. Feeling censored and persecuted just for having an opinion, will Dave ever understand things from another perspective? Or will the backlash drive him further into intolerance? Not one to take failure lightly, Clare refuses to accept that Katie doesn't think she'd be a good addition to the Degrassi Daily newspaper. She's determined to convince Katie that she's reliable, a hard worker, and drama-free...but is that whole drama-free thing really true? And as Fiona cranks up her pursuit of Charlie, she comes face to face with the fact that the two of them live in different worlds. If Charlie still thinks of Fiona as a high-schooler, but Fiona doesn't feel like she fits in with her fellow high-schoolers...where does Fiona fit in? Main Plot The episode starts with Dave walking with Sadie, talking about what happened. Adam walks up and confronts Dave about what he said. After Dave insults him, Adam hands him a petition started by the LGBT Club: "Remove Dave Turner from Degrassi's Air-waves." Dave then confronts Zane about the petition: maintaining that he didn't anything wrong. Zane walks in away in disbelief. Dave goes to Sav about the petition. Sav tells him that he can't let him back on the air because he was too offensive and pissed off too many people. Dave decides to go to Mr. Simpson, but Sav stops him by saying he was the one that calmed Simpson down and that Dave was almost suspended. Dave is stunned to find out that the show isn't being canceled, but that Adam is continuing to do the show by himself. Dave, to prove his point, tries to make Connor and Wesley dress up as girls to go into the women's bathroom. Both Connor and Wesley disagree and leave. Adam and Eli catch Dave getting shoved out of the girls' bathroom. Adam asks Dave what his point is, to which Dave insults him again. They proceed to fight until Simpson breaks it up. Simpson brings then both to his office, along with Dave's father. After giving Adam detention, he brings the Turners in. As a result of his behavior, Dave is given detention. During the first day, Dave confronts Adam and tells him that this is all his fault. Adam explains all the things that he goes through, but Dave is still insensitive. Adam compares this to racism, which Dave denies. Dave locks himself in the radio room and apologizes for what he said. Adam accepts his apology, and explains what being transgender is. They make up and become friends again. Subplot Clare is still trying to get on the paper by harassing Katie. Alli suggests that Clare joins a different club, but Clare says she really wants to be on the paper. Alli assures her that she'll get on. Clare goes to the paper room and attempts to talk to Katie again. When asked why she wants to be on the paper so badly, Clare tearfully starts to tell her what happened with Eli. Katie tells her to go away because she had her chance. Sav gets Katie to let Clare on the paper. In retaliation, Katie makes Clare cover the play which means spending time with Eli, to Clare's horror. Third Plot Fiona tells Holly J. about what happened the day before when she skipped school to hang out with Charlie. She worries about the fact that Charlie isn't calling her back and leaves to go talk to her in person. She Fiona up and watches Charlie argue with her friend. The fight ends when the girl hugs Charlie, leaving Fiona disappointed. Fiona goes to talk to Charlie. Attempting to make her feel better, she irritates Charlie, who tells Fiona to go back to school. Fiona tells Holly J. what happened. In drama, Eli begs Fiona to convince everyone not to make a play based on a TV show. Fiona is made director and Eli the writer. After talking to Eli, Charlie shows up and apologizes to Fiona for snapping. Charlie reveals that her ex kicked her out of their apartment, which is why she was in a bad mood, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Fiona tells her that she was made director and they go to hang out. Fiona has Charlie move in with her. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DksSPZTZES0 Cry Me A River]" by Justin Timberlake. *This is the first and only time that Zane Park appears in an episode without being part of Riley Stavros' storyline. |-| Gallery= imogen-1-dge.jpg dave-46h.jpg degrassi-cry-me-a-river-pt2-full-f32.jpg fiona-3v40.jpg zane-23g.jpg charlie-e34.jpg petition.PNG sadie.PNG stairs.PNG adamsmad.PNG Cmr05.PNG Cmr04.PNG Cmr03.PNG Cmr012.PNG Cmr011.PNG Cmr010.PNG Cmr09.PNG Cmr08.PNG Cmr07.PNG Cmr06.PNG Tumblr loyzdyQGPc1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr loyzlsKPSJ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr loyzkz1sLj1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Leplayyyyyy.jpg 00073.jpgCmr013.PNG Cmr012.PNG Degrassi-Junkie.net -- Your #1 source for Degrassi.jpeg 625x417-degrassi-1107-dave-adam.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1107-alli.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1107-eli.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1107-fiona.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1107-imogen.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-01.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-02.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-03.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-04.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-05.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-06.jpg 14984_551084014902297_175929312_n.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-08.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-09.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-10.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-11.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-12.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-13.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-14.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-15.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-17.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-18.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-19.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-20.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-21.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-22.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-23.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-24.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-25.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-26.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-27.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-28.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-29.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-30.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Also Starring *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes Supporting Cast *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland *Lauren Dela Pena as Elise *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Alli to Clare (about Katie): "She sounds like a real 'b', with a side order of 'itch'." *Dave: "What makes you a guy?" Adam: "No, the real question is, what makes you ''a guy." *Katie (to Clare): "Okay, then wipe away those drama queen tears and leave me ''alone." *Katie (to Clare): "It means I need you out of my face! You already had your chance, Clare." *Sav (to Dave): "Yeah, go to Simpson. I was the one who calmed him down, Simpson wanted you suspended." *Fiona (to Holly J): "My mom went completely mama bear on me for skipping." *Connor: "I need a different size." *Adam (to Dave): "Every day, I fight to do the things you do. Like going to the bathroom." *Adam: "Yeah, well 50 years ago that sign would have said 'whites only'." Dave: "That's different. That's racism." Adam: "Okay, maybe it's not exactly the same, but still. You discriminate against me based on something I didn't choose and can't change. It's the way I am Dave. But hey, if you're okay with that..." *Katie (to Clare): "What, is there a problem?" Clare: "No, there's no problem." Katie: "Good. Keep your schedule open. You're going to be spending lots of time with Eli." *Fiona (to Charlie): "Well my drama class is putting on the school play and guess who's directing it! Okay, don't bother guessing - it's me!" |-| Featured Music= *''"The Lake" by Aunt Martha - Heard when Fiona sees Charlie arguing with her "girlfriend". *"Why Won't You Listen" by The Danger Bees - Heard when Charlie rejects Fiona. *"Pilgrim's Day" by Lake - Heard when Dave observes Adam's handicapped washroom woes. *"I Saw the Devil Last Night" by Moros Eros - Heard when Dave commandees Degrassi Radio. *"Tonight" ''by Take Me to the Pilot - Heard when Dave apologizes to Adam. |-| Links= *Watch Cry Me A River (2) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes